Hofferson Sisters
by Daystrid Hofferson
Summary: What if Astrid had a sister? How would the story be different if it was told from her point of view? Daystrid Hofferson wants to be a Dragon Rider, just like her older sister, but when her draconic powers start showing up, what happens next? Read to find out. *I don't own HTTYD or any of the character except my OC.*
1. The Attack

**Okay, so this is my first story, not really inspired by anything though. I got the idea when my friend challenged me to create a character for one of my fandoms, so Daystrid was born. This also starts during RTTE, in case anyone is wondering**

 **Here's a bit of background on my thoughts for this. Daystrid looks a lot like Astrid, I will explain her appearance in more detail in later chapters. But just so you guys know, Daystrid is part dragon, Monstrous Nightmare to be exact. She can shoot fire from her hands, has wings and tail, although those she can hide, and can also understand dragons. So, without further adieu, fellow dragon riders, let's get on with the story!**

 _Dragoneese_

English

 ***Daystrid's POV***

The first thing I felt was pain. Not the wee bit of pain you get from a headache, but the stabbing kind you get from being severely hurt.

But, I'm getting a wee bit ahead of myself here. You don't even know who I am. Let's back up the story to when I became a Dragon Rider…

***2 months earlier***

My name is Daystrid Hofferson, and I've wanted to be a Dragon Rider like my sister, Astrid, for the past 3 years. It's been about a month since Astrid and the other Riders left for the Great Beyond. They haven't been back from their base, Dragon's Edge, yet.

Today started out like any other. I got up, went for a morning flight on my dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare named Firewing, and got back just as Gobber was starting his day in the forge. I'm not exactly his apprentice, Hiccup still is, even though he's barely here, but with Astrid being gone, and me having nothing better to do, I decided to help Gobber every once in a while.

Around midday, Gobber turns to me and says, "Yeh lookin' tired, lass. Why don't yeh head home fer a while?"

"Okay, see you later, Gobber!" I responded as I left the forge, wondering why he was telling me to go home. I wasn't tired, a little hungry maybe, but the truth is, I miss Astrid. She has been here my whole life, and now I really don't know what to do without her.

I got home and was just about to call for mom, when I remembered that my parents were at the yak races today. I decided to go up to my room and doodle a bit. Firewing followed me upstairs, and curled up at the end of my bed.

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up the smell of wood burning. That hasn't happened since we made peace with the dragons 3 years ago. I got up from my desk and ran over to the door, Firewing right behind me, only to be met with flames on the other side of the door. My house was on fire! Unlike Astrid, I didn't have any windows in my room, so I had no way to escape from my burning house.

A few minutes later, just as I was formulating a plan to get myself out of there, I started to feel dizzy and it became hard to breathe. I felt my legs give out from underneath me and then everything went black.


	2. Where's Daystrid?

**So, another chapter...yeah, been meaning to post this since Wednesday. I sometimes think my teachers hate me, but I suppose that's High School for ya.**

 **Anyway...I had someone ask why my OC's name is Daystrid, and honestly, I have no idea where I came up with that. After asking my friend, I'm agreeing with her, I took the A off of Astrid and put Day there instead. But I really like the name, so please don't ask about it, I'm terrible at coming up with names sooooooo...**

 **Oh, and I'll give you guys an actual description of Daystrid's appearance in the next chapter.**

 **And now to the story...**

***Astrid's POV***

Berk had just come into view, and it was not a pretty sight. Many houses were on fire or smoking, and a few were burned completely to the ground, meaning they would have to be rebuilt.

I looked up from Berk to see the Chief flying towards us. He was probably coming to tell us what had happened and who did it.

"What happened here, Dad? Who did this?" Hiccup asked the Chief once he got close enough to hear him.

"Dagur," Stoick said. "It was a strange attack, son. A hit and run."

"That's not Dagur's style," Hiccup said, more to himself than to anyone in particular.

"Astrid," I looked up as Stoick said my name. "Your parents' house was one of the ones that was hit." I was past him and speeding towards the village before he was done with the sentence.

I landed right in front of my house, or where it used to be. Gobber came walking towards me, soot covering his face and clothes.

"Don' worry, lass. Yer parents are fine, they were out at the yak races when it happened," he told me.

"What about Daystrid?" I was panicking. Daystrid should have been helping put out fires. She always did. But I hadn't seen her anywhere and Gobber hadn't mentioned her. "Do you know if she's okay?"

"I don', sorry, lass."

Those few words made me panic even more. Daystrid was nowhere to be found, something wasn't right, I could tell.

"Astrid!"

I spun to see my parents walking towards me, well, my mom was running, but Dad was walking. Mom wrapped her arms around me the second I was in arms reach. I accepted the hug, happy to see that my parents were fine, but my worry about my sister too much to ignore and push to the side. The minute mom let go, before I could stop myself, I asked, "Do either of you know where Days is?"

"Sorry, Ast, we haven't seen her since last night. We're worried about her too," Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned away, towards where our house had been, hoping my sister hadn't been inside.

***Hiccup's POV***

It's been a couple of hours since we landed on Berk. I'd sent the twins to help with repairs on some of the damaged houses, Meatlug and Fishlegs had helped with the heavy lifting, and Snotlout had patrolled around Berk, in case Dagur came back. I went looking for Dagur myself, thinking he couldn't have gotten far.

When I got back to the Academy, where the rest of the riders were, except Astrid, Meatlug was standing in buckets of water, and the twins seemed to basking in the glory of a lot of food and furniture. They'd taken it from in front of all of the damaged houses that they had been helping repair, until I'd told to go return it, that it wasn't theirs to take. Those two are complete muttonheads sometimes.

A few minutes later, Astrid came flying in. She looked very depressed.

"Astrid! Is your family alright?" I asked, running up to her.

"My parents are alright, but," her voice broke, and I could tell that she was holding back tears. "D-d-daystrid is nowhere to be found."

I knew Daystrid was her sister, and that the two sisters had been extremely close before we left for the Edge and probably still were. Daystrid had wanted to be a Dragon Rider three years ago, but Astrid had said no before I could even say anything, Astrid did anything to keep her younger sister safe. I could only imagine how this felt for her.

"I'm sure she's fine, Ast," I tried reassuring her.

"But what if she had been in the house when Dagur attacked?!" Astrid cried. "What if she didn't get out fast enough?"

"Y'know, Astrid, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here," Snotlout came over saying, while holding his hand out. Astrid took his arm and threw him across the arena.

"Thanks, Snotlout, I really needed that," she said. "But that still doesn't change the fact that my sister is missing."

"You wanna go for a flight, clear your mind? It might help you think of where she might be," I asked.

"Y-yeah, that'd be great," she replied, obviously still worrying about her sister, but I didn't blame her.

***Astrid's POV***

If I'm being honest, I'd been surprised when Hiccup asked if I wanted to go for a flight. But I agreed to go, so we took off over the village, probably heading towards the cove. I didn't mind, and neither of us said a word as we went over the village, until something seemed to catch Hiccup's eye.

"What is it?" I asked. When he didn't respond, I tried again, "Hiccup, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, but, uhhhh, look," he said pointing towards the embers of what used to be my parents' house. They were moving.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Gods, I love torturing you guys with those.**

 **Until next time...**

 **Daystrid, out!**

 ***mock solutes, and runs away***


	3. The Dragon in the Ashes

**Sooooooo...sorry for not posting in a while, I've been busy with band and school and life, everything just gets in the way of my writing. Anyway, hope no one is too mad at me for not updating.**

 **So for those of you that have wanted a description of Daystrid's appearance, you get one this chapter! She changes in the month that Astrid and the other riders are on the Edge. So Astrid is a bit confused as to why her appearance has changed, but you'll also get an explanation to that, so I'm not going to tell you!**

English

 _Thoughts_

 ** _Dragoneese_**

 **So...on with the story!**

Astrid's POV*

We dove down towards the village, curious as to what was in my parents' burned down house. Gobber saw us coming, and hobbled over to us as we were getting off of our dragons.

"What's the matter, lass?" he said, when he saw me there. "I din't expect to see ye back here jus' yet."

"There's something in the house, Gobber!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the embers, as they had stopped moving in those few minutes that we had seen them and landed. I managed to climb up on top of the old logs of the house. "Help me move this!" I yelled back at them, as I tried to lift one of the logs. Stormfly came up to help me and was able to lift the log and flew it away.

I gasped when I saw what had been moving. How wrong I had been about Days not being in the house! Laying in the remains of the house was Firewing, Daystrid's dragon. He had his wings wrapped around himself, similar to the way Toothless wrapped his wings around Hiccup to protect him.

Firewing opened his eyes, seeing me standing there.

"D-do you know w-where Days is?" I managed to ask the dragon. _What if he is holding her in his wings? What if he didn't get her before the house collapsed?_ I couldn't stop the what-ifs from running through my head.

The dragon only nodded, growled as though he was saying something, then layed his head back down.

"He might be stuck..." a voice said behind me. I turned to see Hiccup standing there. "He said he's got her in his wings, but I think he's stuck, so he can't open them."

I was shocked for a moment when Hiccup said that he knew what the dragon had said...but then I remembered that Hiccup is part dragon, meaning he had no problem understanding Firewing.

We started to move the rest of the embers, with the help of a couple dragons, until Firewing was no longer buried in them. He must have felt the logs being moved, as he opened his eyes and looked at us, as if thanking us.

My parents and Stoick had come to see what we were doing, along with a few other villagers. I heard my parents gasp when they saw Firewing laying there.

Firewing saw the crowd that had gathered around him and growled. He clearly wanted this to be more of a private matter. Once we cleared everyone out but Hiccup, Stoick, my parents and I, he opened his wings.

Horror struck me as I looked at a motionless body.

"Days?"

 **PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

 **...even these cliffhangers are fun...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Daystrid out!**

 ***runs away before you can kill me***


	4. Auxiliary Riders

**So, hey peoples.** **Just thought I'd get a chapter out before I started finals. I might even get one during finals! Who knows?**

 **Ok...so I know I promised you all a description of Daystrid's appearance, but then my friend got ahold of my phone, came up with a good cliffhanger...and I okayed it. But since this chapter picks up where the other one left off...you will get a description of her appearance this chapter!**

 **So...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Astrid's POV*

I looked down at my sister's unconscious body, and almost started crying. She looked as though she was dead, and for a moment, I had thought she was. I pulled her into my lap and pressed my ear to her chest. I couldn't hear a heartbeat...

Until...

I heard it, the steady beat of her heart. I leaned back a bit and sighed with relief. I could feel my parents watching me, they hadn't seen Daystrid.

I picked her up, with some difficulty, as she's almost as big as I am. As I called for Stormfly, so that I could take Days to Gothi, I heard my parents gasp.

When Stormfly landed, she bent down enough so that I could climb onto her back, without dropping my sister. "I'm going to take her to Gothi." I called to my parents. And with that, Stormfly took off.

We landed at Gothi's hut, and she must have heard us land, because she opened the door as I was getting off of Stormfly. She saw Days unconscious in my arms and beckoned for me to come in.

Once I was inside, she gestured for me to lay Days on the bed in the corner. I stepped back to let Gothi do what she needed to.

Not long after, I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at Gothi, and realized that she probably hadn't heard it. So I went over to the door and opened it, only to see my parents standing there. I glanced at Gothi, who had looked up when I opened the door, who nodded, as if to say that they could come in. They did so, and the three of us stood there not sure what to do, especially since we were all worried about Daystrid.

A while passed and Gothi finally looked up from what she was doing. She grabbed her staff and started scratching in the dirt on her floor. I rushed over to read what it said.

"She says that Days'll be fine," I paused, confused by what Gothi had said next. "She also says that Days doesn't have really any burns, even though she was in the fire."

My parents nodded and turned around to leave. It made sense, that they wanted to leave, they didn't care about Daystrid. No one in the tribe even knew she existed apart from my family and the chief, until 5 years ago, that is. She'd always been different, in a way that none of us understood, very similar to Hiccup, I guess.

I looked back at Daystrid laying on the bed. She'd changed in the past 2 months, quite a bit actually. I hadn't noticed it before when I was trying to make sure she was okay.

Her blonde hair was now streaked with a teal color, similar to the color of her dragon, and she still kept it pulled back into a single braid, which she had tied in a bun.

*the next day*

I woke up early, well to tell the truth, I didn't sleep at all that night. I'd gone for a walk, and ended up talking to the chief.

I'd started blaming myself for what had happened to my little sister. I told Hiccup that I had decided that I was going to stay on Berk, and then left the arena before he could say anything. I went straight to Gothi's hut, running right past my parents on my way there.

As Gothi let me in, Daystrid started to stir. I looked back at her, only for her to slip unconcious once again.

I sighed, and walked over to her. _I was kinda hoping she'd wake up this morning._ I thought as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, sis. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just wanted to tell you that I was going to train more riders to stay on Berk...starting today. And I know you wanted to be a Rider a couple years ago, so..." I trailed off. "The point is, I hope you wake up soon, and then you can be a Rider...if you still want to."

I got up and left, knowing Hiccup would either be looking for me, or waiting for me, so he could give directions on what we were doing that day.

I got to the arena, and Hiccup came over to me.

"I know you said that you wanted to stay on Berk, but can I ask why? One dragon wouldn't have made a difference."

"I know. That's why I'm going to stay and train new riders. A backup team for situations just like this," I replied, with a little bit of enthusiasum.

"Ya know..."he trailed off, "That's actually a really good idea..."

"Yeah, but I'm goinf to be training them. You guys should keep looking for Dagur."

"Yeah, yeah, w-why would you think otherwise?" he said, his hand going to rub the back of his neck.

"Because I know you."

"Okay, fair point." He told me, than turned to the rest of the riders. "Ok, gang. Change of plans, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins are going to go out looking for Dagur. I'll stay here..."

"What part of I'll be doing the training did you not understand?" I asked a bit harshly.

"I-I'm just gonna patrol the island, incase Dagur comes back," he told me, sounding a bit nervous. I knew why he was really staying, he wanted to make sure I was doing okay, since my sister hadn't woken up yet.

*

A few hours later, I'd started training the new riders. We'd gotten 6 that wanted to ride, Gustav, Sven, Spitelout, Gothi, Bucket, and Mulch. I felt that my sister should be here too, it felt just wrong without her.

*

Daystrid's POV*

I woke up in Gothi's hut. She was there, and told me that I wad free to go. So I left to go find Firewing.

I ran into the forest where I knew he would be, when I felt my hands start to warm up. I looked down, only to see my hands on fire! It freaked me out to no end. That managed to put the fire out, and my hands were fine.

 _What's going on with me? I know Hiccup can shoot plasma blasts like Toothless' out of his hands, but that's because he's part dragon. I can't be part dragon, could I?_

 **So, that's that, and, um, well you have a little bit of her appearance now. Oh, and now that you know her appearance, I can tell you that my profile pic and the cover of this story is her. So yeah...**

 **Daystrid out!!!**

 ***spins on heel and skips away***


	5. The Discovery

**Hey peoples! So how did you guys like the ending of the last chapter? I know I loved writing it!**

 **So anyways, Daystrid becomes a Dragon Rider in this chapter! And fully discovers her dragonic powers.**

 **So, without further adieu, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Daystrid's POV*

 _I can't be part dragon, can I?_ I thought, frantically as I stared at my hands, that had no sign of being on fire moments before. Not even my arm guards had any scorch marks. I was confused, to say the least.

My hair and eyes had changed color a couple weeks before, but I hadn't paid any attention to it. I also somehow had gained an immunity to burns, another thing that confused me.

I heard a rustle in the trees and my hand almost immediatly went towards my sword which was strapped on my back. I didn't pull it out because I knew that if it was a dragon, having a weapon in my hand when they first saw me, was not a good idea.

The trees rustled once more, and then out jumped Firewing. I laughed, I'd thought he was a dangerous animal, not my best friend.

 _ **"You're okay!"**_ He exclaimed, as he jumped on me. I've been able to understand him since shortly after my sister left Berk. " _ **I was so worried about you. What's wrong?"**_ He asked suddenly sensing that I wasn't as happy to see him as I normally would have been.

 _ **"I don't know..."**_ I trailed off, not knowing how to tell him that I might be part dragon. Although he might already know, he is a dragon, after all.

 _ **"Um, you know that wasn't english, right?"**_

"What?!"

 _ **"That was, but when you said I don't know, it was dragoneese. I didn't know that you knew dragoneese. Usually only dragons can speak it, humans just can't make the sounds correctly."**_

"Yeah, I know. You've said that before." I didn't know what to do anymore. I could speak dragoneese, AND I could light my hands on fire? Now I was even more confused.

 _ **"Daystrid, what is wrong?"**_ he sounded desperate.

"I- di- I think I'm-" I was finding it hard to tell him one little thing. "-I think I'm part dragon. Y'know like Hiccup is."

 _ **"You're right, you are."**_

"Wait, what?!"

" _ **I said you're part dragon. And before you ask, I've known since I met you."**_

 _ **"Oh. Why didn't you say anything?"**_ I asked.

 _ **"I figured it might scare you. You were only 12 and seemed like you could get scare easily.**_ _**And you just spoke dragoneese again."**_

"Oh, you're right. And I can't control when I speak dragoneese or english!"

 _ **"You should probably go find your sister, and try not to speak dragoneese around her. She seemed worried about you last time I saw her."**_

"That's actually why I came looking for you. Astrid came by earlier and said that she's training new riders. I figured we could-"

 _ **"Well then, what are we waiting for?!"**_ Firewing interrupted, he was more excited than I thought he would be. I got on him and we took off towards the arena.

*Astrid's POV*

I had just gotten my new riders on the backs of dragons. Gustav wasn't hard, he already had Fanghook. All 6 riders were currently sitting on their dragons, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Got room for another rider?"

I spun around, and there, in the doorway, stood Daystrid, her dragon behind her.

"Days." I was too surprised to see her to say much else.

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, and I couldn't help but smile. She smiled back, her smile so big it reached her golden colored eyes... _Wait, her eyes were brown last time I saw her, her appearance changed more than I thought it did._

"So, you got room for another rider?" she asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, just, ummmm..." _What's going on? I've never been at a loss for words like this before._

Daystrid looked at me, confusion in her eyes, but went over by the other 6 riders like I had been trying to tell her to. It was obvious that she'd picked up on my loss for words, and was just as confused as I was.

*Daystrid's POV*

My sister at a loss for words, now that's a new one. Astrid Hofferson was never at a loss for words, just like she was usually fearless.

I joined the other riders, not surprised to see Gustav or Gothi there. Gothi had told me when I woke up that she was going to join the new team of riders. And Gustav, well, um Gustav, he actually flew all the way out to Dragon's Edge to join the riders. He'd asked me to come with him, but there was no way I was doing that.

Astrid quickly came out of the trance that she seemed to be in, and turned to us.

"Okay, so today is about trusting your dragon. You're going to take off, fly around the arena, do a barrel roll and shoot at the target. Like this." She climbed on Stormfly, and took off. Doing exactly as she had told us, she had Stormfly shoot fire at the target as well as one of her spines. She landed, looked at us and said, "Alright who's first?"

Everyone took turns doing exactly as she said. Sven's nightmare missed, so he took out his axe and threw it at the target. Gothi had done the barrel roll, but stayed upside down and kicked the target down. _That's a pretty good technique,_ I thought.

"Yeah! Go, Gothi!" I heard someone say from above. I turned only to see Hiccup watching us. _If he was here, then why was Astrid doing the training? She probably insisted on doing the training, the other Riders are probably at the Edge, or out looking for Dagur,_ I answered my own question.

To both, Astrid had said "Fail!" After she said it about Gothi, I heard Hiccup exclaim, "Oh, come on, you gotta count that!"

Gustav was next, and he did it perfectly. "Lucky shot, do it again." was all that was heard from Astrid. He went to do it again, and would have hit the target, had Astrid not kicked it out of the way at the last minute. "Element of surprise, key to any battle," she told us.

From above I heard Hiccup ask himself, "What is she doing?"

"Okay, Days, your turn."

I nodded and mounted Firewing. We took off, doing exactly like she said, but my mind wandered to my newly discovered dragon side. Firewing must have noticed that I was distracted, and that distracted him as well, making him miss his shot. We landed just after Astrid had said "Fail!" I got off of Firewing, still trying to reign my mind in.

"Class dismissed," Astrid told the others, and then walked over to me. "Daystrid, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You and Firewing work well together, you normally wouldn't have missed that shot."

"I know. It's just..."

"Days, if your still not feeling okay from the fire..."

"No, it's not that. I'm fine, I'm just distracted."

"About what? You know you can tell me, right?"

 _ **"Yeah...I'm.."**_ I stopped mid sentence, realizing that I had just spoken dragoneese, without realizing it. I slapped a hand over my mouth and ran out of the arena, Firewing right behind me. Astrid tried to stop me, but was unsuccessful, as I dodged her arm.

I passed Hiccup on my way out of the arena. He looked at me with a questioning look as I ran by, but he didn't try to stop me.

***Hiccup's POV***

As Daystrid ran past me, my mind was racing. As far as I had known, she was still unconscious from the fire. I had seen her when Toothless and I had landed, but then she had missed the shot, one she normally would have made. Then, to top it all off, she spoke dragoneese. Something only a dragon could speak, or someone that is part-dragon, like I am. I could tell that it had surprised Astrid, and instead of trying to explain, Daystrid ran out.

I walked up to Astrid, who was still standing in the middle of the arena, where she had tried to stop her sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, um, my sister just spoke in the dragons' language-"

"Dragoneese."

"Yeah, whatever. But then she just ran out. I'm worried about her. She even missed the shot that I was certain that she would make." She paused, seeming like she was thinking about something. "Wait, Hiccup, you can speak the dragons' language, right?"

"Uh, yeah..." I was surprised to hear the question. I pretty much never used my dragon side around the others.

"So you understood what she said!"

"Uh, yeah. She answered your question, and then was going to say something, but didn't finish the sentence."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't push it, Astrid. She'll tell you when she's ready."

"I know. But I'm just worried about her. You know that my parents hid her from everybody until she was 10 years old. She was cut off from everyone, even me. I don't want her to feel like that again."

"It's okay. Just be patient with her, and talk to her. I'm going to go check on the others. See how their doing. I'll be back in a few days." I told her. Toothless and I then took off for the Edge.

*the next day*

The Edge had just come into view. Berserker ships were attacking the base. It was not a pretty sight.

 _ **"Uh, oh. Dagur's found the edge."**_ I told Toothless.

 _ **"Well then, we'll just have to help him forget about finding it,"**_ Toothless responded.

***Daystrid's POV***

I almost didn't want to go back to the arena today. I didn't even go home last night. I spent the night in the forest with Firewing. Astrid was probably worried sick, but that wasn't the main reason I didn't want to go back to the arena, I'd walked out on her yesterday, and I knew she'd question me about it today. But training to be a Dragon Rider won over avoiding my sister, so I went anyways.

When I got to the arena, Astrid was painting something on the ground. I wasn't the first one there, so I knew that she'd wait to question me until after class today.

"Today is about accuracy. I want you all to practice landing in the circle, like that." She said as Stoick landed in the middle of the circle that she'd painted on the arena floor.

"Astrid. Just got a Terror from Hiccup. Dagur's attacking the Edge."

 **So how was that?**

 **Dagur's found the Edge, Daystrid hasn't told her sister, the only one who cares about her, about her dragon side... This is fun.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who may be wondering, I am continuing this story after this episode from RTTE. I plan to go til the end of HTTYD 2, if not beyond that.**

 **And Daystrid knew about Dagur attacking the Berk, even though she hadn't actually seen him, because as she had flown over the village on her way to the arena, she heard people talking about it.**

 **So, um that's that, and...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*mock salutes, spins on heel, and wanders off to some unknown area***


	6. The Battle

**Hey peoples! I'm on a roll this week, aren't I? Although it is finals...I have a lot of time on my hands.**

 **Okay, so how did everyone like the last chapter? It got long, a lot longer than I meant it to, that's for sure, so sorry about that...**

 **I also just posted this story on AO3. I'll probably update here more often, just to let people know.**

 **Also...please review, I like feedback. I will listen to feedback and any comments can help make the story better.**

 **Now, fellow Dragon Riders, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Astrid's POV***

"Astrid. Just got a Terror from Hiccup. Dagur's attacking the Edge," Stoick said as he landed.

"That's not good." I turned to the new riders, "I'm going to help, you will all stay here and practice."

Gustav ran up to me, "Let us come with you, we can help."

"No, none of you are ready." I stated firmly, as I mounted Stormfly. Stoick and I then took off for the Edge.

***Daystrid's POV***

After Astrid flew off, Gustav seemed to think that he was left in charge of us. "Okay, we are going to Dragon's Edge and helping them. They can't do it by themselves."

"Gustav," I started, walking over to him, "are you forgetting who stopped Dagur 3 years ago? The Dragon Riders did. If they did it then, when they hadn't been a team for more than a year, they can do it now. Besides, you heard my sister, we are to stay here."

"Are you telling me that you have never disobeyed your parents or your sister before?"

"My parents? I do that all the time, they don't give a shit about what I do or don't do. Astrid, though...disobeying her will put you on her bad side, and trust me, you don't want that."

Mulch seemed to think that he needed to chime in. "We may 'ave more firepower than them, bu' we 'ave less experience and skill. They also 'ave 'iccup. We all know that he's part dragon and can add more firepower. We don' 'ave that."

We all turned to look at him, mostly with surprise. "You're right, Mulch, they do have Hiccup." I said, "But Hiccup doesn't use his dragon side at all, even during battle."

"How do you know?" Spitelout asked.

"Astrid told me."

"Oh." Spitelout looked embarrassed for not having realized that.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this but, I now agree with Gustav. We may not be fully trained as a team, but we all know how to ride a dragon, and we all can fight from them. I say we go to Dragon's Edge to help them fight off Dagur. And besides, element of surprise: key to any battle." I looked around at the rest of them.

 _ **"Well, what are we waiting for then?"**_ Firewing said behind me. I knew that the others couldn't understand him, so I tried to hold back a laugh as I mounted him. Honestly, I was unsuccessful at doing so, and Gustav looked at me like I was nuts as we took off.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked me. I was getting strange looks from the rest of the Riders as well.

"Okay, there is probably one thing you should know about me." I paused to catch my breath from laughing. "I'm part dragon."

They all sat there, on their dragons, stunned by this new piece of knowledge. Spitelout was the first to break the silence, "You're part dragon, like Hiccup is? Since when?"

"Um, yes. And since always. That's actually why my parents hid me from everyone when I was younger. I was different because I'm part dragon. When I was 10, I was finally able to act somewhat normal, so they let me leave the house." I paused, thinking about what Firewing and I had discovered about my dragon side last night. We'd gone for a flight, and he'd taught me how to fly. We'd discovered that, like a Nightmare, I could light myself on fire. But, unlike a Nightmare, I could only set certain parts of my body on fire, like my hands, forearms, feet, wings, tail, and surprisingly, my hair. We'd also discovered that we could join together as one being. I had a tattoo on my left forearm that appeared only as a weird looking scar normally, but looked like Firewing when he was in it. I'd have to talk to Hiccup about the tattoo thing, though. I couldn't remember him ever saying anything about that with Toothless.

"So what can you all do?" Gustav asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Pretty much the same as Hiccup, except I can set parts of myself on fire."

"Woah. That's cool. Can you show us?"

"Uh, as long as you promise not to tell anyone."

They all nodded. Even Gothi looked interested in this.

I took a deep breath and then jumped off of Firewing, letting my wings and tail show and allow me to fly back up by my dragon and the other Riders. Looking over at Gustav with a smile on my face, I set every part of my body that I could set on fire, on fire.

"Woah." was all I heard from all of the Riders, excluding Gothi, of course. I glided over to Firewing, hide my wings and tail again, and put out my fire, before falling back into his saddle.

***Astrid's POV***

As we got closer to the Edge, the only dragon that I could see in the air was Toothless. Looking closer I could see Ruff, Tuff, Snot, and Fish running around on the island using our defense system to keep the Berserkers away from the island.

I had Stormfly shoot at the nearest ship, which happened to be the same one Toothless had just shot at. This caught the attention of both Hiccup and Dagur.

"Oh ho ho! A couple of late guests to the party!" Dagur yelled, running over to one of the net catapults on his ship. "Obviously they're a little slow on party etiquette." He then shot a net at Hiccup and Toothless, who weren't paying attention.

"Hiccup, look out!" I yelled.

He turned, but neither him nor Toothless were able to get out of the way fast enough. The net wrapped around them, causing them to plummet towards the sea below. I went to go after them, but was stopped by one of the ships shooting arrows in our direction.

Toothless managed to cut one of the ropes on the net, causing it to fall off of them and into the sea. They were falling to fast though, and hadn't been able to stop before hitting the water.

***Hiccup's POV***

 _ **"Hiccup! I can't fly!"**_ Toothless yelled, as the net fell away. _**"I think my wing is broken."**_

I was about to answer when the 2 of us hit the water. We weren't close enough for him to enter his tattoo, so I swam as fast I could after him. He was sinking faster than I was and my air had been knocked out of me when we hit the water. I finally reached him and touched my hand to his nose. With a flash of purple, he was gone from in front of me and I could hear him in my head.

 _ **"Now you need to get both of us out of here."**_

I changed form to my halfling form. With the help of my wings, I was able to fly out of the water and get us in the sky. I looked around, only to see my father caught by Berserkers, and Astrid barely holding her own. She needed help.

 **Ladies and gentlemen, what will he choose? Save his father, Stoick the Vast, from Berserkers, or save his girlfriend from getting shot down?**

 **You'll have to wait to find out!**

 **Until next time...  
**

 **Daystrid out!  
*calls for dragon and flies off***


	7. Hiccup's a Cheater

**Hey peoples! Gods, I have way to much time on my hands this week.**

 **So, um, anyway... that's all I have to say...**

 **So...fellow Dragon Riders, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Hiccup's POV***

Suddenly, a jet of fire shot past me, missing me by meer inches.

"Element of surprise-" I heard Gustav say, as Astrid and I turned around.

Daystrid flew up next to him, saying, "-key to any battle."

The choice between my father and Astrid was easy now, Astrid could now hold her own, the backup team was here. I shot towards my father, landing quite softly on the ship.

Toothless had my sword attached to his saddle, and after asking him for it, it was in my hand with a flash of purple fire. The fire had caught the attention of the Berserkers on the ship, as well as my dad. For a moment, a look of confusion passed over his face, before he realized it was me. I knew that I looked different in this form, and he'd never seen me like this, so I didn't pay too much attention to it.

I dodged most of the swings from the Berserkers, moving faster than humanly possible, but I'm part dragon, so possible for me. Soon the only Berserker left was the one holding my dad's axe to his neck. My dad just shrugged him off, knocking the guy out with his fist. He then walked over to me, as I let Toothless take my sword back.

"You look different," was all he said as I helped him free Skullcrusher, who had been near me.

"Yeah, well, when Toothless breaks a wing, that happens."

"What!?"

"Uh...I'll explain later, we should probably get Dagur outta here."

"Good idea, son," Dad said, as he took off on Skullcrusher. I wasn't too far behind him, heading straight to Dagur's ship.

***Daystrid's POV***

As soon as I finished Gustav's sentence, I flew off to help Astrid, only for a chain to shoot up and wrap around Firewing's tail.

 _ **"Uh, oh… uh, Days…"**_ Firewing said just before the Berserkers started pulling on the chain. The dragon luched back with such force that I was knocked over his horns and almost fell off of him. _ **"Daystrid, I can't hold you."**_

 _ **"I know… I'm gonna let go."**_

 _ **"No, if we combine, it'll free me, and I can give you more firepower!"**_

 _ **"Okay…"**_

With a flash of orange, Firewing was free, and I could hear him in my head, even if I couldn't see him. I had changed form at the same time, so I stayed in the air when he disappeared.

"What the…?" I heard one of the Berserkers ask. I couldn't have been the first one to changed form and combine with a dragon during this. Hiccup was in his halfling form and Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

I flew over to Astrid, helping her sink the ship that she had been working on. She then turned to me, and did a double take.

"Days?"

"Yep. You looked like you could use a little help."

"Since when are you part dragon?!"

"Uh, since always. Listen, I'll explain later. This isn't really the best time to be talking."

"Okay, but I have one more question before you fly off. Where's Firewing? I know he was with you."

"Same place Toothless is." I think the spot where the dragons are when they're in the tattoos is linked, as I could hear Toothless in my head, as well as Firewing.

"Uh, what?"

"Later!" I called and flew off, leaving my sister dumbfouonded.

*a couple minutes later*

"You're a cheater, Hiccup! You've always been a cheater!" Dagur yelled, as he left the island. The backup riders and I were flying over what was left of his armada, blasting it to pieces.

Firewing had left his tattoo, and I was riding him again. My wings hurt as I had never flown that much before.

Once Dagur was gone from the island, the riders and I landed in the arena on the Edge.

"They did pretty good, for the B-team," Snotlout told Hiccup, as we dismounted.

"B-team? No, this is Astrid's team- the A-team." Hiccup corrected him.

"Alright," Astrid started. "whose idea was this?"

"It was mine." Gustav said, dropping to do pushups, which was likely what she was going to make him do. The rest of us followed suit, but just as Gothi was writing it in the dirt, Astrid cut her off.

"Okay, I get it, it was all your ideas. But that doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed my direct order. What you did was reckless, and entirely not what you were trained to do, but you have proven yourselves to have what it takes to be a Rider.

"I've decided that I'm going to stay here. After all, I can't protect Berk every second, of every day." She said, glancing at Hiccup, who was still in his halfling form. "I'm leaving Gustav and Daystrid in charge, as they have the most experience."

"Alright, A-team, mount up!" Gustav said, diving headfirst into his role as leader. I could tell that this was going to end badly. I went to mount Firewing, when Astrid came over.

"Hey, can you stay a while? You said you'd tell me about all this," she said as she gestured to me.

"Yeah, sure." I watched the rest of the A-team take off towards Berk, then turned towards the rest of the group. Stoick was still here, which I didn't expect.

"I didn't know you were staying, Chief," Tuffnut said.

"I'm just curious about," he paused, as if trying to figure out how to say it, "this." he finished while gesturing to Hiccup, who was still in Halfling form.

"That's why I asked Days to stay too," Astrid said. I then realized that I hadn't changed back to my human form.

"Uhhh, can we talk about this tomorrow, maybe?" Hiccup seemed very uncomfortable.

"Why?" Stoick asked.

"I, uh, just kinda wanted to talk to Daystrid about, uh, something."

"Okay," Stoick replied.

The rest of the riders and Stoick left the arena, and Hiccup turned to me. I was confused. I mean, yeah I wanted to talk to him, but…

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

 **So, what does Hiccup want to talk to Daystrid about? Tell me what you think.**

 **Also, just to clear up any questions before they're asked, anybody who is part dragon has three forms: human(they look completely human, but can still use their fire), dragon(they literally turn into a dragon), and Halfling(they appear half dragon, half human). You'll get more of a description of Hiccup's and Daystrid's appearances in the other two forms (dragon and Halfling) in one of the next two chapters.**

 **So...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*wanders off to go cuddle with dragon***


	8. A Couple of Halflings

**Hey peoples! So I'm trying to post once a week. That may or may not happen, depends on how busy I am.**

 **I also just started a new story. It's a modern military AU, even if it doesn't seem that way at first. It's called The Shadows, so just keep an eye out for it.**

 **And now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Daystrid's POV***

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous."

"Uh, yeah…" I didn't know what to say. I realized I was still in my Halfling form, so changed back with a flash of light. Firewing must have decided I wasn't going to say a whole lot, so he came over.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little…"

"Different? Yeah, well that happens when you find out you're part dragon only yesterday." I said sarcastically.

"You found out only yesterday?!" Hiccup seemed surprised. "Okay, now I'm curious as to how you found out. I mean…" he trailed off, it sounded like he was going to tell me how he found out about his dragon side, but then decided against it.

"I'm not sure if I'm okay with saying how I found out," I said, hoping he would understand.

"Yeah, I understand. Just… you can always ask me if you have questions about your dragon side. I've tried to find out as much as I can the last three years."

"Okay." I turned and headed towards Astrid's hut. It was pretty easy to tell which one was hers. Which one was most heavily armored and had a ballista on the roof.

***Hiccup's POV***

As I watched Daystrid walk away, I thought about how well she seemed to be okay with her dragon side. When I'd discovered mine, I'd been freaked out.

I changed back to my human form and headed towards my hut, where I could look at Toothless' wing without being bothered. Since I preferred to keep the others as in the dark about my dragon side as possible, I didn't want anyone to see Toothless just showing up out of nowhere…that was sure to raise some suspicions.

As I bandaged up Toothless' wing, I thought about Daystrid, and how she was keeping Astrid in the dark about her dragon side. I told my dad when I'd found out… but he'd been there, so I really hadn't had a choice, but I would've told him anyways. Why wasn't Daystrid telling her sister?

 **So, sorry for the short chapter. Like I said before, I'm trying to post once a week, and I actually thought this would be a decent place to end.**

 **Ummm, so, yeah...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*mock solutes, spins on heel and runs away***


	9. The Story of a Halfling

**Hey peoples! I would have updated this weekend, but I was at girl scout camp with my friends, so I couldn't write.**

 **Anyways, here's the new chapter, get ready to learn how Hiccup found out about his dragon side.**

 **And without further adeiu, ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

Daystrid's POV*

I got to Astrid's hut and half expected her to question me the minute I walked in, but she didn't. That was unlike her, very much unlike her. She actually seemed to be avoiding me. _Why is she avoiding me?_ I wondered as I walked over to her.

"Uh, hey Ast." I was nervous, thinking she'd expect me to give her an explanation.

"Hey, sis." She turned around, stood up from where she had been sitting by Stormfly, and came over to me. Then she did something no one would have been expecting, she gave me a hug. I wanted to return it, but could only stand there stunned by the fact that she had done it.

She let go and then punched me in the arm. Not hard, but I was expecting that when she came over, not the hug. "That was for scaring me… And for confusing me."

"Confusing you?" I asked.

"Your dragon side. I've been thinking about how you could have gotten it, but I've come up with nothing." She started walking away, as though she was thinking.

"Oh."

"Hiccup told me that he got his from his mother, so…" she said, turning back towards me.

"There's got to be something Mom and Dad aren't telling us, that's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

"Exactly. There's no other reasonable explanation for it. When did you find out about this?"

"Yesterday. Well, I've been able to understand Firewing for a while, but the rest of it showed up yesterday."

"Okay…" she paused, caught in her thoughts. "Is that why you ran off yesterday when you…?"

"Spoke dragoneese? Yeah." I had more of a reason for doing it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to share it with her. _Lass, you share everything with your sister, why not just tell her._ That little voice in my head told me. "I actually wasn't sure how you'd react, so I ran off before you could."

"Oh. Uh, Hiccup told me what you said."

"He did?"

"Yeah, I, uh, asked him to. He said that you were going to tell me something. What…?"

"Oh! Uh…" I chuckled nervously before continuing. "I was going to tell you that I was part dragon."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was going to, and then I spoke dragoneese on accident, panicked and ran off."

"You know, I've pretty much one question for you. What can you all do with your dragon side?"

"Uh… pretty much the same as Hiccup."

"Oh, okay."

I was expecting her to say more, but she didn't so I didn't push it.

the next day*

I woke up and looked over at Astrid from my spot on the floor. She was still sleeping, and, knowing that she slept with knives under her pillow, I got up and went for a walk.

I ended up at the clubhouse, where I sat down on the edge of one of the platforms. Firewing was in his tattoo, and was being unusually quiet. He might have still been sleeping, the sun was just starting to rise.

I started playing with my fire, and let my mind wander.

Hiccup's POV*

I woke up and checked on Toothless' wing. It was pretty much fully healed, he hadn't done too much to it. Dad was still sleeping, so I left the hut. The sun was still starting to rise and I could see a blonde-haired someone sitting on the platform outside the clubhouse. Knowing it could be one of two people, I walked over there.

As I got closer, even though I had lost sight of the girl, I could see that she was playing with fire. _That's Daystrid. Probably still shouldn't sneak up on her...especially since she's armed with fire._ I thought, letting myself be heard a little bit more.

She turned around, saw me, then looked out towards the sea again. It seemed like she was lost in thought, or she would have said something. Astrid had told me that she started looking up to me after the Red Death because I had lived most of life cast aside by everybody, just like she was. Now she had even more reason to look up to me. And she always said something when she saw me.

"Hey." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey. Did you, uh, want something?" she asked, without turning.

"Uh… no. I just woke up early and needed to get away from my dad's extremely loud snoring."

"Your dad's snoring? Didn't you grow up listening to that?"

"Well you know, haven't had to listen to it in a month. I guess I got used to the quietness of having my own hut."

"Really?"

"Yeah." I paused, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, but my curiosity was starting to get the best of me. "How-how did you find out about your dragon side? You said yesterday that you only found out about it a couple days ago. It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"Oh, uh, yeah…" she looked a little nervous. "Well honestly, I woke up from the fire and went to find Firewing. I'd been running through the forest, cause that's where he was most likely to be, and looked down at my hands, and well…" She lit her hands on fire, causing me to jump. She noticed and looked at me. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Just-just wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, yeah… I forgot that you can't do that, can you?" she said, making the fire disappear.

"No, I can't. You probably can because your part Monstrous Nightmare. I'm Night Fury."

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna know how I found out about mine?"

"Sure."

"Well, you see, your story is actually pretty boring compared to mine."

"What do you mean?"

"I, uh, I nearly killed my dad."

 **So that's it for this chapter.**

 **Any ideas as to how Daystrid is going to react to this? If you have any, feel free to message me, I'll answer as soon as I can.**

 **Also, the next chapter should be our by Monday night at the very latest, so keep your eyes out for it.**

 **So...** **Daystrid out!**

 ***mock solutes, spins on heel, and walks in the opposite direction***


	10. Astrid Eavesdrops

**Hey peoples! So I've actually had this chapter ready to go since yesterday. Literally, all I had to do was tell it to post. Just like with the next chapter, I've got it done, but I'm not gonna post it for another couple days, just to torture y'all. And it will be torture because there is, like always, a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, a really good one this time.**

 **Also, I'm going to tell you this now, as well as at the end of the story. I'm planning on making a sequel for this, this won't go up to HTTYD 2, like I was originally planning. With one of the events that I'm planning for the story, I have to start a new one. Not because it's too many chapters or anything, the story is just going to change too much.**

 **So, now that I've told y'all that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Astrid's POV***

It was morning, and I'd woken up to see my sister's spot on the floor empty. So I went looking for her. I walked out of my hut, and started to head up towards the clubhouse, when I looked up and saw a blonde haired girl sitting on the edge of a platform, next to an auburn haired boy. _There she is._ I thought. _And, she's talking to Hiccup… that makes sense. They're both part dragon._

As I got closer, I could here bits and pieces of their conversation.

"I'd been running… looked down at my hands…" _That's Days. What is she talking about?_

"You okay?" I heard a bit later. _What happened? That's Days again._

I was now close enough that I could hear their entire conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Just-just wasn't expecting it." _Okay, what wasn't he expecting?_ I peered around the corner of the clubhouse, only to see my sister's hands on fire.

 _What the? How?_ I had too many questions that needed to be answered, but they were still talking about it, so if I listened I might be able to hear it.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot that you can't do that, can you?"

"No, I can't. You probably can because your part Monstrous Nightmare. I'm Night Fury." _Okay…yeah that makes a bit more sense now._

"Astrid?" I turned to see the chief and the other Riders coming towards me.

"Hey, A. what are you doing out here? You look like you're spying on someone." Tuffnut said.

"I'm not spying on someone…" I tried to say, as I heard Days speak again.

"Yeah…"

"Do you wanna know how I found out about mine?"

"Wait, that your sister? Talking to Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, as though she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now shut up. I want to hear what they say."

"Sure." I heard Days answer Hiccup's question.

"Well, you see, your story is actually pretty boring compared to mine."

"What do you mean?" Days spoke my thoughts, as well everyone else's by the looks on their faces. Well, all except Stoick. He must already know how Hiccup discovered his dragon side.

"I, uh, I nearly killed my dad."

"What?!" the riders and I yelled.

Hiccup and Days both jumped at least two feet in the air, Days nearly falling off the platform. Hiccup grabbed her arm before she could actually fall though, and pulled her back onto the platform, using more strength than we all thought he could muster. I knew that my sister weighed almost as much as I did, and if he had done that with me, he would have fallen, or so I thought.

"Uhhh.. hey gang. How- how long have you been standing there?" Hiccup stuttered.

"Not long." Fishlegs answered.

"Well not as long as Astrid," Ruff added. That earned her a punch to the arm.

"I haven't been here that long. I actually would have said something, but what you were talking about caught my attention, so…" _Shit. I said more than I should have._

"What were we talking about when you got here?" Hiccup asked. Days was actually being extremely quiet at the moment.

"Well, it wasn't really what you were talking about, it was what Days did." Days looked up at me when I mentioned her name.

"Oh, you're talking about when I did this." She held up her hands, and then lit them on fire, extremely close to where Hiccup was standing next to her. This made him step to the side, as the rest of us jumped, including me. I knew why she could do it, but that didn't mean that it didn't startle me any less.

***Dastrid's POV***

I laughed internally as the riders all jumped back, including my sister. I'm sure my amusement showed on my face, cause Hiccup looked at me, and then started actually laughing.

 _ **"You get a kick out of scaring people to death?"**_ Hiccup laughed.

 _ **"Yes, I do. You got a problem with that?"**_ I replied, actually laughing now.

The riders and Stoick were looking at us questioningly. They can't understand us, and probably think we're laughing at them or something, I thought.

"Uh, you mind sharing what's so funny, with the rest of us?" Snotlout asked, sounding offended. _Sounds like I was right. He thinks we were laughing at him._

"Oh, I just find it quite funny that Daystrid gets a kick out of scaring people out of their wits." Hiccup replied calmly.

"She what?!" all of the riders, except Astrid, yelled.

"Hey, she's a Hofferson. I find it quite fun to scare people, just not usually my friends." Astrid said, giving me a strange look.

"Eh, it's just fun scaring people. And if I had actually been trying to do it, I would have done something else." I replied.

Everything went quiet as they tried to figure out what I would have done. Seeing as they didn't know too much about Hiccup's dragon side, I'm thinking they're not going to figure it out.

Snotlout broke the silence, saying, "Is anybody gonna tell me what Hiccup meant before when he said he almost killed the Chief?!"

Hiccup and I burst out laughing. They apparently hadn't heard what we were talking about.

"They were talking about how they discovered their dragon sides," Astrid told him. "I'm wondering what he meant though."

"How are you wondering what I meant? I meant exactly what I said." Hiccup said, then added, "Right, Dad?"

"He's not wrong," Stoick said. We all looked at him. I believed Hiccup, but I don't think that the riders did.

"You all want to know what happened, don't you?" Hiccup asked. He seemed a little uncomfortable. When everyone nodded, he started his story.

"It was the day that I woke up after defeating the Red Death…"

 **Ah, so that was fun. Especially with that cliffhanger...**

 **Hiccup's story is next chapter, and then the Hiccup and Days explaining the whole part-dragon thing to the riders and Stoick a bit more in the next chapters after that.**

 **So, uh, anyways...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*runs away before y'all can come kill me***


	11. Hiccup's Story

**Hey peoples! So, long time no see...Right? NOT! How did y'all like that last ending? Hiccup about to tell the story, and then it ends...well, here's his story.**

 **Also, I almost have the first chapter for that other story that I mentioned a couple chapters ago, The Shadows, finished. Once I start publishing chapters for that story, the two will go on a weekly rotation. Meaning this will be updated every other week, instead of every week.**

 **So that's all I have to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

*Flashback to 3 years before*

***Hiccup's POV***

I was walking back to my hut. Today had been weird, that's for sure. Well, other than the fact that I woke up, only to find my leg missing, and dragons living peacefully on Berk, that is.

I'm talking about this weird feeling I'd had all day. Also, I could understand Toothless, which made me think I was going crazy. I was thinking about telling Dad, but he'd tell me it was impossible, right? _I mean being able to understand dragons? That's a good one!_ The funny feeling he'd say was me just having woken up today, and I was still getting used to my prosthetic. That's not the case.

I opened the door to my house, and was not expecting what I got.

"Hey son! Have a good day?" Dad asked the minute I closed the door.

"Uh, I guess…" I wasn't quite sure how to respond. I was used to him ignoring my very existence, so this was new, very new. You know… I could tell him about that weird feeling I had today, see what he thinks. That is, if he's willing to talk, which it seems like he is.

Toothless had gone and layed down next to the fire, opposite Dad. I went and sat next to him, absentmindedly petting him. "Uh, Dad, can-can I ask you about something?"

"Sure, son. What's on your mind?"

"Well, um, I've had this really weird feeling all day, and…" I said very cautiously.

"Define weird feeling."

 _Uhhh… great. How do I describe this?_ "Well, um… I'm not exactly sure how to describe it."

"It could just be that you woke up today, or you're still getting used to your prosthetic." _What? Oh wait, I knew he was gonna say something like that. Let's see what his reaction is to this._

"Okay, so, uh, let's say your right." Dad went to say something, but I cut him off, "No, let me finish. How do you explain the fact that I can also understand Toothless now. And don't say that's impossible, because it's true."

 _ **"He's right, Stoick. And he's not crazy either."**_ Toothless told him.

Dad looked confused, especially as I looked at Toothless and said, "You know he can't understand you, bud. I can, but Dad can't."

 _ **"Oh, right."**_ Toothless looked disappointed.

"Okay, if you can understand him, what did he say?" Dad asked.

"Uh, which time?"

"Before you told him that I couldn't understand him."

"He was telling you I was right, and that I wasn't crazy either."

Dad looked at Toothless, probably to determine whether I was right or not. Toothless nodded, and Dad leaned back in his chair, like he was deep in thought.

"Uh, Dad?"

He didn't answer, and I was about to ask again, when:

"Could you understand him before today, son?"

 _ **"No…"**_ Dad gave me a strange look.

 _ **"That wasn't english, Hiccup. It was dragoneese."**_ Toothless told me. That's why Dad is looking at me funny, I thought.

"Uh…"

"Son," Dad actually sounded kind of worried, "you sounded like a dragon just now."

"I know, well I didn't until Toothless told me, but…" I hesitated before continuing, "I don't know why I can speak dragoneese, or understand dragons. Because it's not just Toothless that I can understand, I was able to understand what Stormfly, and Hookfang, and the twins' dragon, and Fishlegs' dragon were saying today too!"

 _ **"Hiccup, you need to calm down. I think you might be part dragon. If you don't calm down, you could hurt your father or yourself."**_

I couldn't have heard him right. _ **Part-dragon? Me? No way!**_ "Uh, can you say that again bud, I don't think I heard you right."

 _ **"Which part? All I said was that I thought you might be part-dragon. From what I've heard about Halflings, it fits."**_

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Dad asked. My confusion and worry must have showed on my face or he wouldn't have asked.

"Toothless, what exactly is a Halfling?" I asked my friend, completely ignoring my dad's question.

"Halfling?" Dad asked. I held up my hand, because Toothless was being extremely quiet. It was as if he didn't want to tell me.

 _ **"A Halfling is someone who is part-dragon. Biologically, that is. One of their parents is usually one of the original Fyrests, and the other is a human. This results in the Halfling having some dragon powers, 3 different forms, but appearing mostly human. Like you do."**_

 _ **"And how did you come up with this theory, bud?"**_

 _ **"When you spoke dragoneese before, I started wondering. Only a dragon or a Halfling can speak it. And when you seemed to be freaking out over the fact that you can understand all of us, your hair started to change color a little bit. It's still that way, but it's not very noticable."**_

 _ **"Okay, and what does the hair color change have to do with anything?" I had to ask.**_

 _ **"Before Halflings gain control of their powers, when they are feeling a single emotion in the extreme, like you seemed really scared before, you still do, their hair color changes slightly to have the color they are as a dragon, in it as well. Once they learn to control their powers, the color stays there permanently."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_ I then turned to Dad, who was sitting in his chair, extremely confused. The last thing he had understood was me asking Toothless what a Halfling was, so I had a bit of explaining to do.

"Uh Dad?"

"What were you two talking about?"

"Uh… Toothless said that he thinks that I might be a Halfling. Which after he explained what that was, I'm starting to agree with him. There's just one thing that I'm not sure about."

"And what's that, son?"

I took a deep breath before answering, unsure as to how he was going to react to this. "One of my parents would have to be full dragon."

"What!? There's no way that's possible!"

Toothless seemed to shrink back a little, probably because he had been the one to bring it up.

"Dad, I think it would explain quite a few things-"

"You just said that either your mother or I would have to be a dragon, Hiccup," Dad deadpanned.

"I know! I don't get it either! I know that none of this makes any sense!"

There was suddenly a flash of purple light from in front of me. When I could see again, I realized that my hands were smoking, and Dad was laying on the ground, with a very severe burn visible on his arm.

 _ **"Yeah, uh, pretty sure you're a Halfling, Hiccup."**_ Toothless said. I didn't respond, just kept looking at my hands, that had stopped smoking.

"Hiccup?" Dad asked, as he started to wake up. He looked really dazed and didn't seem to know what happened.

"Hiccup?" Dad asked again. I looked up at him. I was horrified. _I almost killed Dad! I gotta go_ , I thought frantically, as I turned and ran out the door.

***Stoick's POV***

When I started coming to, I wondered what had happened, and _I'm on the floor. Why am I on the floor?_

I suddenly remembered the flash of purple light, right before I blacked out. It came from near Hiccup, and looked like a Night Fury blast. Hiccup had said many times that Toothless wouldn't harm a thing, unless Hiccup was in danger, but that was my only explanation for what had happened.

I had to make sure Hiccup was okay. "Hiccup?" I asked. I looked up to to see him standing there. Toothless was sitting up next to him. I looked at Hiccup's face, he looked terrified, but was staring at his hands.

"Hiccup?" I asked again. This time he looked up at me, the look in his eyes, was even more scared than before, if that was possible. We looked at each other for a moment, before he spun and ran out the door.

"Hiccup!" I called after him. His dragon had gone with him, leaving me alone in the house. I stood and went to the door, opening it. I looked out just as Hiccup was getting on his dragon, and flying off. I closed the door and went to sink back into my chair.

 _What had happened?_ I wondered, as I looked on the burn on my arm. _Hiccup seemed so scared as he ran off._

 **Aaaaaand...what happens next?**

 **Okay, that's actually the end of Hiccup's story, nothing else really happened, so. I got a request from someone for Hiccup's story, and I think I may do a couple chapter story sometime soon to clear up any questions about Hiccup's story. So don't worry! It is in the works.**

 **Until next chapter...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*sits down, pulls out laptop, and writes Hiccup's story***


	12. What are Halflings? (part 1)

**Hey peoples! So here's the next chapter of Hofferson Sisters! Been a couple weeks, hasn't it?**

 **I noticed some of you seem to like The Shadows, the next chapter will be posted next week. I promise.**

 **So that's all I have to say for now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Daystid's POV***

"I spent that night in the woods with Toothless. The next morning I went back to the village, and tried my best to avoid Dad all day," Hiccup said, finishing his story. "So yeah, I nearly killed Dad. Not to happy about it."

"Wow," was all any of us could say.

"So how did Daystrid find out?" Tuff asked, sounding really interested.

"Uh, my story's not nearly as interesting as Hiccup's."

"So?" Ruff asked. "I still want to hear it."

"Okay, I literally woke up, after the fire, went to find Firewing in the woods, and accidentally set my hands on fire. That's pretty much it."

"Aw, that's boring!" Ruff whined.

"Her story may be a bit boring, but her powers are more interesting than mine." Hiccup tried defending me.

"What do you mean? Don't you have the same ones?" Astrid asked.

"Okay, is anybody gonna ignore that Hiccup and Daystrid are always with their dragons, and neither dragon is to be seen?" Fish asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Toothless since the middle of the battle yesterday," Snot replied.

"Firewing didn't come to my hut with you yesterday, did he?" Astrid asked me.

"Well," I turned to Hiccup, unsure of how to explain that he had been with me.

"Firewing was with Toothless for most of the night." _Well that's one way to say it. But now they're gonna have even more questions._

"Wasn't Toothless with us, son?" Stoick asked.

"Uhhhhhh…" Hiccup obviously didn't know what to say to that.

 _ **"Didn't think that through, did you?"**_ I asked him.

 _ **"Uh, to be honest, no I didn't."**_

 _ **"I'm not helping you explain."**_

 _ **"Neither am I."**_ I heard Toothless say from above us. I looked up and sure enough, there he laid on one of the supports for the roof of the clubhouse.

Hiccup looked quite unhappy with both of us, especially me. I could quite easily help him, actually both of us could.

"Son? Something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Just trying to figure out how to say this."

 _ **"One would think this would be quite easy,"**_ Firewing said as he appeared next to me. Like literally out of thin air.

"Okay, either I'm going crazy, or that dragon just appeared out of thin air," was heard from Snotlout.

"You're not going crazy, Snotlout," Hiccup and I said at the same time. Then turning to Firewing, I said, _**"Well look who finally decided to wake up. And what do you mean this should be quite easy?"**_

 _ **"You could literally just tell them."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_ Hiccup and I looked at each other. _**"Why didn't we think of that?"**_

 _ **"Think of what?"**_ Toothless asked, hopping down from the roof.

 _ **"Are you deaf, bud? Firewing just said it."**_ Hiccup gave the dragon a strange look.

 _ **"Oh… I might be."**_

I burst out laughing, this was too funny. _And Toothless says he's the best dragon, that he's got the best hearing._

The riders and Stoick were looking quite confused. They hadn't understood anything that had just been said, so…

"Okay, um," Hiccup started, "Please don't call me crazy when I tell you this. Cause it's gonna be the craziest thing you've heard all week."

 **Okay, so sorry for the short chapter. But I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger I just left. Have fun wondering where the dragons go for another 2 weeks!**

 **Also, I am working on Hiccup's Story for this, I will post it when I finish it.**

 **So that's all for now...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*puts earbuds in, and wanders off to nowhere specific***


	13. What are Halflings? (Part 2)

**Hey peoples! I'm alive? I'm alive! Yeah, I know it's been a while, I've been busy. I started track about a month ago, and well, I've just been too tired to write, as much as I want to.**

 **So, uh, yeah... ON WITH THE STORY!**

"The dragons hide in tattoos on our arms. I know that sounds crazy, okay? When we say they're in the same place, that's where they are."

Everyone looked stunned at this new piece of information, particularly Astrid and the Chief.

"What do you mean tattoos on your arms, son?" Stoick asked.

"I mean I literally have a tattoo, well what looks like one anyways, on my arm, that Toothless can hide in." Hiccup then unstrapped his left armguard, as Toothless disappeared with a flash of purple light. He dropped the armguard to the ground then pulled up his left sleeve, and showed us his arm. I'd expected to see something similar to mine, but his was different. The dragon appeared to be laying on his arm, his tail curled around it slightly. His wings were wrapped around Hiccup's wrist.

"Why has nobody ever seen that before, son?" Stoick asked.

"I always have my arms covered, and it doesn't always look like this. Especially since Toothless isn't usually in it." With another flash of light, Toothless was standing next to Hiccup again, and Hiccup showed them his arm again. Only this time, there was what looked like a really weird scar where the dragon had been.

"Woah!" Tuff exclaimed.

"Cool!" Ruff exclaimed.

Everyone else looked as though they couldn't believe it. I decided to show them mine, so I unwrapped the leather around my left arm, as Firewing disappeared into thin air.

On my arm, the dragon was very similar to Hiccup's. But since Nightmares have a longer neck, the dragon's neck looped around my thumb. Hiccup looked quite interested in mine, since it was different from his.

"Okay, but what about how you two looked yesterday? You looked pretty weird," Tuff asked. Ruff punched him, muttering, "You can think that, just don't say it."

"Oh…" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, that was our, uh, second form." He doesn't know how to explain this does he? He's probably never had to before.

"Your second form?" Astrid asked, looking between us.

"As Halflings, we can take three different forms: human, halfling, and dragon. You normally see us in our human form." Hiccup answered. He seemed to know what he was talking about a little more. "We were in our Halfling forms yesterday."

"Cool! Can you do it again?" Ruff and Tuff asked at the same time.

"Uh, I'd rather not," Hiccup and I said, as we looked at each other.

"Well, we could, but…" Hiccup started. Toothless and Firewing must have sensed how uncomfortable the situation was getting, because Toothless put Hiccup on his back, and took off giving Hiccup little time to get his prosthetic in the pedal and open the tailfin. Firewing just simply grabbed me and took off.

As we flew off, I heard Snotlout say, "Kidnapped by a dragon, typical Hiccup."

 **So this chapter is a little short, but the ending is great, isn't it?**

 **I'm going to try and post more often, we'll see how it works with my busy schedule.**

 **But for now...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*walks away and collapses from exhaustion***


	14. Night and Flame

**Hey peoples! I'm still alive!... maybe, that has yet to be determined, I could be a ghost for all we know.**

 **Anyway, we all know what happened in the last chapter... Riders and Stoick found out about the rest of Hiccup and Daystrid's abilities.**

 **Well... um... ON WITH THE STORY!**

"I see you decided to follow me," Hiccup said, as I caught up to him.

"You say that like I had a choice to come up here."

"Well, I know that you didn't, really… cause I didn't, Toothless just grabbed me and took off, but y'know, you didn't have to follow me."

"Eh, I prefer to be around someone who knows the area, like you. I don't like getting lost."

"Oh, that makes sense." He paused, as if wanting to say something, but unsure of how to say it. "Uh, I have a question for you. This may seem a little weird, or like it's none of my business, but when you go flying with Firewing, how far out do you guys usually go?"

"About to the edge of our waters, why?"

"Okay…" He muttered something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

"Um, how would you feel about having a fake name? Like a second life, that you just leave sit and don't touch unless you needed to." Hiccup asked, suddenly.

"Uh, I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Because it might be safer for you to go flying if you have one."

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get confused. _Is he hinting that he has a second name, that none of us know about? And if he does, why? And why would it be safer?_

"I mean that there's a tribe of Dragon Trappers out there that take pride in capturing and killing Halflings, and the original Fyrests. I've had a couple really nasty run-ins with them, and it's easier to have a name to give them without giving them your actual name."

"So you have a different name?"

"Yes, my father doesn't even know about it. I'm guessing you want to know what it is?" I nodded, and he turned towards me and smiled: "Ever heard of Night Rider?"

"Yeah… wait, are you Night Rider?!" _There's no way he'd bring Night Rider into the conversation if he didn't have something to do with what we're talking about._

"Yep. You weren't expecting that, were you?" he asked, smirking.

"No-no I wasn't. I'm finding that a little hard to believe. I mean, Night Rider's had run-ins with the Outcasts and Berserkers, people who know you."

"Do you know what Night Rider is known for doing?"

"No."

"Keeping quiet and hiding in the shadows. He never speaks and wears all black."

"Okay, I'm seeing how you could be Night Rider now."

"Could be?! Daystrid, I am Night Rider. There's no 'could be' about it.

"I'm just thinking that if you were to come up with a name like that, if you were caught by the Trappers, then they can't trace you back to Berk, which keeps Berk safe, as well as you when you're on Berk. But you would have to hide your identity too. Like if you're caught."

"Okay, yeah, you have a point. So how would I go about coming up with a name?"

"You could make it similar to mine, that would show that we probably know each other… and make it easier for me to remember. Or you could come up with something all your own."

That got me thinking: _He did something that had to do with his dragon side, that would be the easiest. And similar to his… I got it!_ "What about Flame Rider? Would that work?"

"That works, but you need to find a way to hide your identity quickly. I don't know how well I can help you with that.

"We should probably head back to the Edge, before they come looking for us."

"Yeah," I replied as I turned Firewing around.

 **So, yeah, anybody catch why this chapter was called Night and Flame?**

 **We're getting closer to where this story started, Daystrid goes off on her own next chapter...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*vanishes into thin air...like a ghost would***


	15. Flame Rider's First Meeting

**Hey peoples! So, I know that its been a while since I last posted, I am obviously quite terrible at keeping my whole schedule for updating.**

 **On a whole different topic, I recently started yet another story, and by recent, I mean June. I had this great idea and everything, and I've got ideas for later on in the story, but I'm currently having trouble getting it going. The story is currently only 6 chapters and I haven't touched it in about a month. The reason I'm telling you this is because I need help. Please comment your answer to this, I'll check the comments in a week to determine what I'm doing. Do you think that I should continue it, or end it right where it is? I wasn't planning on posting it until I had it complete, but I might.**

 **So, aaaaaaaannnnnyyyyways...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

It's been a few months since I became Flame Rider, and once I got back to Berk, I came up with a way to easily hide my identity. I now wear a headband, same color as my scales, that I can attach a mask to quite easily. I also have a hood now, but I don't think I'll ever wear it, since I can light my hair on fire.

I woke up tonight, because of Thor knows what, but couldn't get back to sleep. So I got up and went out to Firewing's stable, where he was sleeping.

 _ **"Hey Fire, you wanna go for a flight?"**_ I asked him.

 _ **"Isn't it the middle of the night?"**_

 _ **"Yeah, but who cares? It's not like my parents'll care if I leave right now. As long as we're back by sunrise, we'll be good."**_

 _ **"Why don't you leave a note here? Just in case. You don't want Stoick and Gobber to worry if we don't get back early enough."**_ I had to admit that he was right. Stoick and Gobber had kind of became my adoptive parents after the A-team was formed. Stoick wasn't nearly as protective of me as he was of Hiccup, but if I was gone for a long time without letting anyone where I was going, he did begin to worry. Gobber… well, Gobber had started acting like my dad should. But that's besides the point. Firewing was right, I should leave a note. So I grapped a piece of paper out of my journal that I kept in a chest in the stable, scribbled down a note saying where I was going, and pinned it to the wall with a knife that I had laying in the chest. I then mounted Firewing and we took off into the night.

*2 hours later*

 _ **"Hey, Daystrid, I don't think we've been out this far before,"**_ Firewing said, looking over at me. I had been flying beside him for the past hour, having gotten used to flying for long periods of time by now.

 _ **"Yeah, I think your're right. Why don't we head home?"**_ I responded, stopping and turning around. Firewing stopped and started to follow me, until a chain shot up and wrapped around his tail.

 _ **"Days!"**_ Firewing screeched as he was pulled downwards.

 _ **"Fire!"**_ I shot after him, catching him just below the clouds. I touched my hand to his nose and he went into his tattoo. I watched the chain fall away before realizing that I didn't recognize the colors or symbols on the ships that had attacked us.

"Look, sir! A Halfling!" one of the men on the ships called, pointing at me.

"Well then SHOOT HER DOWN!" another man called back.

I tried my best to fly away, wondering who in the name of Thor these people were before it hit me… _These must be those trappers Hiccup was talking about. So, in that case… I need to get the Hel out of here!_

The next thing I knew, I felt a chain wrap around my tail, and I was suddenly yanked backwards. The last thing I remember thinking before hitting the water was, _Gods, I'm never gonna see Astrid again._

 **So, there's a slight cliffhanger there isn't there? I don't know when I'll be posting again, so have fun with that... I just had extra time at the end of my History class today, so I got this ready to post.**

 **Well then, until next time...**

 **Daystrid, out!  
*smirks, waves, then vanishes to some unknown area***


	16. Daystrid's Missing

**Hey peoples!**

 **So I just realized that I never mentioned one of the slight character changes in this AU. All it really is is an outfit change, but if you don't know it's there, then you will be confused. Alright, so in the chapter, Night and Flame, Hiccup tells Daystrid that she would need to someway to easily hide her appearance. Now he never says this, but he does have a way to do it, and to do that, I had to change how he dresses. Hiccup now dresses very similarly to the way the Defenders of the Wing do. Full black with a hood and mask, although he doesn't usually have the hood and mask on unless he's using his second identity, Night Rider.**

 **So, now, without further ado...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Astrid's POV***

"Hey, Astrid! Terror mail!" Fish called, landing just outside my hut. He opened it and gasped, "And you're not going to like it…"

"What do you mean I'm not going to like it. Give me that." I ripped the paper from his hand and read it. "Oh no. Days…"

"Astrid? What's wrong?" a voice asked. I looked up to see Hiccup standing in the doorway, next to Fishlegs.

"It's Days, she's missing. The letter said that she'd been gone for a couple weeks, and that no one has been able to find her." I held up the T-mail that Fishlegs had given me a few minutes earlier. Hiccup took it and read through it.

"We need to get back to Berk and see if we can help find her."

I didn't have a lot of time to think on the subject because 5 minutes later we were on our way back to Berk.

We arrived at Berk about 15 hours later. The chief saw us land and came up to us.

I immediately jumped up and asked him what had happened.

"We don't know, lass. Gobber went looking for her that morning, because he hadn't seen her yet, and she was nowhere to be found. He found a note in the stable next to her house, as far as I know, he still has it." Stoick was suddenly called elsewhere, and apologizing for not knowing anything about my sister's disappearance, walked off to help the viking that had called him.

"Well, then…" Hiccup turned to us. "Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, Fishlegs, go rest up, we're wings up in an hour. Astrid, why don't we go pay Gobber a visit? See what he knows."

We went our separate ways, Hiccup and I finding Gobber in the forge, working on straightening a damaged sword.

"Hey, Gobber." Said viking jumped as he had not heard us come in.

"Oh, hey 'iccup, Astrid. You came wonderin' about Daystrid, din't ya?" Gobber asked when he turned around.

"Yeah, Dad said that you found a not in her stable. Do you…?" Hiccup asked.

"Still 'ave it? Aye, tha' I do," Gobber interrupted. He went over to one of tables along the wall of the forge and picked up a sheet of paper. He hobbled back over to us and handed it to me. I immediately recognized my sister's fairly neat scrawl:

 _To anyone who may be worried about me:_

 _I am fine, just went for a flight with Firewing cause I couldn't sleep. I should be back by high noon at the very (and I mean very) latest. So, don't come looking for me, unless it's after that time._

 _-Days_

I sigh, she hadn't given us any clues on where she was going, and I had no clue how far out she went on her flights.

"Do you have any idea where she could be, Gobber? Where she could have gone?"

"I don't, an' the A-team has searched the entire island an' all o' Berk's waters, no luck," Gobber replied.

"Thanks for the help, Gobber," Hiccup said, as we left the forge. Once we were out of earshot for Gobber, he turned to me. "I take it she went for a flight, but never returned."

"I think so. Her note says she went for a flight and we know that no one has seen her or Firewing in two weeks." A worried look crossed Hiccup's face, before turning expressionless once more. "Hiccup? What are you thinking?"

"What? Oh, nothing. Just, um, we'll do another search of our island and waters, then start the rest of the archipelago tomorrow." I wasn't buying that was what he wanted to do, so I decided to keep an eye on any strange behavior from him for the rest of the day.

We'd searched Berk's territory till the sun set, and we could barely see our dragon's heads in front of us. We'd stopped at the Hall for dinner, then gone off to our respective houses, except me. I'd silently followed Hiccup, back to his house, where he stayed for only a few minutes. He left telling his dad that he was going for a flight and not to wait up for him. Then he'd taken off, with me following.

We'd been flying for about a half hour before I completely lost him. I scanned the area around me, not knowing exactly where I was, and not being able to see well from the lack of light.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice behind me. I whipped around in my saddle, to find both him and Toothless looking at me, and neither looked happy.

"Uhhh…" I didn't know how to answer his question, although he interrupted any train of thought that I might have had.

"Can I ask why you're following me? Considering you've never followed me before." He said the last part more to himself than to me, but when I caught it, I wondered what he meant.

"Can I ask why you're sneaking away in the middle of the night, telling your father that you're going for a flight, when you are so obviously not?!" I countered.

"How long exactly have you been following me?!"

"Since we left the Hall."

"Oh.

"Do you know where we are exactly?"

"I haven't got a clue. Do you?"

"Of course I do," At my doubtful look, he added, "We just left Berkian waters, heading North."

"And why did you go this way?"

"I'm not gonna get you to go back to Berk, am I?"

"Nope. So you might as well tell me what you're doing out here. By yourself."

He sighed. "Astrid, I have an idea where your sister might be…"

"I knew it!" I interrupted.

"You knew it, wait what?!"

"I knew you knew where she was, that's what you were thinking about earlier after we left the forge."

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't believe me… and it's more of a hunch than a fact."

"Okay… so what are you thinking?"

"That she was shot down by trappers on that flight she went on and that's why she never returned."

"Trappers? Like Ryker and…"

"No, no… much worse. These-these people tend to kill on sight…"

"But they wouldn't kill her, I mean she's just a kid."

"And she's also a Halfling."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"These trappers take great pride in killing Halflings. If they caught Daystrid, there is a very slim chance that she is still alive, Astrid. That's why I came alone… well that and one other reason…

"I know I can't get you to go back to Berk, so you can come with me… just know that you're going to see a very different side of me."

"Okay…" Where this was going, I had no idea. But I wanted to find my sister, so I just went along with it.

We arrived at the Northern Markets just as the sun was rising, and landed in the woods quite aways from the actual Markets themselves. That's when I realized that Hiccup's prosthetic was different, and so was Toothless's saddle and tailfin.

Hiccup caught my look, and said, "That's part of the other reason I came alone, I'll tell you later.

"Right now though, I want you to stay right here, okay? I will be back as soon as I possibly can." He pulled a staff from the side of Toothless's saddle and was gone before I could say any more.

 **Ah... Getting to the good stuff finally. This, this I had all planned out.**

 **Anyway, bet y'all love this new, more cryptic side of Hiccup. Might get a new chapter out by Sunday, don't count on it though.**

 **Daystrid out!  
*marches off, as well as I can on crutches, and writes the fun next chapter***


	17. The Northern Markets

**Hey peoples! Wow, two chapters in one week? That's unheard of from me. Well, i guess that's what happens when I get my schedule figured out.**

 **So anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Hiccup's POV***

As I walked away from Astrid, I prayed to the Gods that she would listen to me and stay there. She didn't know I was Night Rider, I'd tell her that after we left the Markets.

After walking for a few minutes, I was able to see the Markets through the trees, so I stopped, changed form, put my hood and mask on, and slid into the shadows, where I was least likely to be noticed.

I walked silently through the Market, never leaving the shadows, until I finally found the merchant I was looking for. He was always full of gossip, and only sailed between the trappers main base and the Northern Markets. If Daystrid had been caught by the trappers, he'd know.

"Alden," I said as I walked up to the front of his stand, finally leaving the shadows.

Said merchant jumped and turned around. "Night Rider! It's been awhile hasn't it?" I only nodded, keeping to my seen not heard policy. "I assume you're here for information on Derek's trappers."

I nodded again, this time speaking as well. "I was wondering if you had heard anything about a Halfling by the name of…" _Crap, what was her fake identity?_ "...Flame Rider."

"Ah, yes. I remember hearing about her. Dresses in blue, friends with a Monstrous Nightmare?"

"Yes, that would be who I'm looking for."

"As far as I know, she is still alive, and Derek is trying to get information out of her. It sounded like she wouldn't talk, though."

"Okay, thank you for the information, Alden." I turned on my heel and disappeared into the shadows once more. Honestly, the guy only cooperated with me, and didn't tell the trappers about me, because he was scared of me. I'd threatened him the first time I'd gotten information from him, as he wouldn't talk.

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the wall in front of me, I stopped just in time for it not to hit me. I knew the green, black, white pattern on the shaft, it was a trapper arrow.

"Rider!" About five of Derek's men were running towards me. All thought of staying in the shadows left my mind as I ran for it. Not wanting to lead the trappers back to Astrid and our dragons, and being unable to take off because of the tree cover, I took a route through the woods that would take me beside the clearing we had landed in.

Shortly after I had passed the clearing, I caught sight of a cliff up ahead. I called to Toothless, hoping to join up with him there. _**"Toothless!"**_

 _ **"What?!"**_ was the only response I got.

 _ **"** **Being chased, could use a little help! It's all right if Astrid follows you, just make sure they're out of range!"**_

Toothless didn't respond, but I knew he'd gotten the idea of what I wanted him to do. Just before I reached the cliff, I saw him dive over it next to me, as well as a blue dragon dart into the air.

I jumped off the cliff, where Toothless caught me, then entered his tattoo. I flew up, my staff starting to spark due to the lightning I had channeled into it. The trappers did their best at attempting to shoot me down, which didn't happen unless I wanted to be.

I managed to evade all of their arrows and nets until I was out of range, before pointing my staff down towards them and shooting lightning at them. This caused an explosion where my lightning had hit the cliff, and all five trappers were probably dead. It wasn't like I cared. They can't go back and tell Derek that I'm coming then.

"H-hiccup?" _Crap, I was so caught up in fighting the trappers, I forgot Astrid was here._

I took my mask down as I turned to face her. "Uh… hey, Astrid."

"Did you forget I was here?"

"Uhhh, yeah… yeah I did." Toothless left his tattoo, and I changed back to my human form, landing in my saddle.

"So… who were those guys? And why were they chasing you? And-"

"Can we get farther away from the island before I answer your questions? I'll answer them, but I would like it less likely for somebody to be able to eavesdrop."

"Fine."

 **And so that's it for this chapter. And so many questions to be answered:**

 **What is this new side of Hiccup?  
Where did Hiccup get this lightning?  
Who's Derek?**

 **All questions will be answered in due time... but until then...**

 **Daystrid out!**  
 ***cackles evilly, before vanishing into thin air***


	18. Derek's Trappers

**Hey peoples! I'm actually finding time to update now, so there shouldn't be too long of a wait between chapters anymore, on this story at least.**

 **Anyways, this chapter brings us back to the beginning of the story, the first bit. So get ready to find out why Daystrid was in pain at the beginning of the story...**

 **So, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***Daystrid' POV***

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain. Not the wee bit of pain you get from a headache, but the stabbing kind you get from being severely hurt. It had been a couple days since I had been shot down, and I was not doing the greatest. They hadn't killed me yet, but I was more concerned about their leader. From what I had heard, he wanted to see me.

"Little girl…" one of the trappers seemed to sing, as he walked up to my cell. "We're here, time for you to meet the boss." He snatched my arm and practically dragged me out of the cell. I tried my best to suppress a cry that threatened to escape me.

My back ached like Hel, I couldn't walk, and could barely feel my wings. Firewing hadn't left his tattoo, and I was hoping that these people didn't know a way to get him to come out.

The trapper pulled open a large door to what I could only guess was their main hall. Inside was a large room, that much resembled our Great Hall back home. Across the hall, sat a young looking man upon a chair the resembled the chief's throne. I could only assume that this was the leader that I was being taken to see, although I couldn't imagine why these people seemed afraid of him, when they were all older than him.

"Everyone out!" the man spoke, as he stood up. The trapper threw me at his feet and left with everyone else.

Once the hall was empty and the door had been shut, the man walked up to me. He was shorter than I had thought, shorter than me. His hair was shaggier than Hiccup's had been a couple years ago when I'd first met him, and near black. He stared at me with cold, grey eyes that sent a shiver down my spine. When he spoke, it was soft, I had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"You, your mother is Ikapo, isn't it?"

I stayed silent.

"I'll take that as you don't know." He looked of into nothing, "Boy, she really did abandon her kids didn't she?

"Let's try another question. What's your name?"

Again, I stayed silent. He grabbed my left wrist and pressed his thumb down on the inside of it. I cried out, the sudden movement causing me extreme pain. The next thing I knew, Firewing was sitting on the floor next to me, although he was tiny. The man didn't let go of my wrist, instead growling, "I asked what your name was!"

"F-fl-flame Rider." I couldn't stay silent anymore.

"That's better." He let go of my wrist. "Hmmm… Flame Rider, would you happen to know another Halfling named Night Rider?"

I almost nodded before remembering something Hiccup had said, "If you get caught by the trappers, don't give them any idea that we may know each other at all. Even if they ask you about me." I shook my head instead, which seemed to confuse the man.

"Do you know any other Halflings?"

I shook my head again.

The man stood up and turned around, he looked like he was thinking. Then, without warning, he spun around and slapped me across the face. It took everything I had to try not to cry, although I failed; it had hurt so much.

 _ **"Please don't hurt me…"**_ I was crying now, not knowing if I could take anymore.

"You don't want me to hurt you? THEN TELL ME THE TRUTH!" the man screamed. I was confused; I had spoken Dragonese, and yet, this man had understood me. "Confused? Here's a little something about me: I'm one of the original Fyrests. I turned against the rest of my species and their children. That's how I know who your mother could be, I knew her, many years ago."

He then called for his guards who grabbed me and dragged me towards what looked like stables. I was told that I would be working in here, if I wanted to live. My absence had probably been noticed, and Hiccup would probably know where I was. _I had to stay alive, I had to…_

***Hiccup's POV***

"So let me get this straight," Astrid started, "you're Night Rider, the men that were chasing you are the trappers you told me about, my sister might very possibly be dead, and we're currently heading towards the trappers' base."

It was a couple hours after we had left the Northern Markets, and I had just finished answering her questions.

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"If Days is most likely dead, then why...?"

"Alden said that she might still be alive, and if she hasn't talked but Derek thinks that she has information he could use, he's probably keeping her alive. That's what he does when he's got me."

"Wait! He's caught you?!"

"Yes, how do you think I know who he is? Also, he absolutely hates me.

"Okay, now, when we land, don't speak, or anything. Follow my lead." I tossed her a black cloth, "Tie this over your mouth and nose, it'll hide your identity."

She caught it and put it on, realizing that she would really need to listen to me; I knew these people, she did not.

 **So, well, there's not so much of a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter as I'd like there to be, but y'know, can't have everything.**

 **I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can, but until then...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*slams laptop closed and walks into deep, dark cave***


	19. NightFlame

**Hey peoples! Been a while, I know. And it will probably be until the next chapter, sorry 'bout that but now you know.**

 **Anyways, I don't really have much more to say, so...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Astrid and I landed silently on the trappers' island, a few miles from their base, and under thick tree cover. Toothless went into his tattoo shortly after we landed. The trappers shouldn't have seen the flash, we were too far hidden, unless they were out and about, which would mean Astrid would get to see more of this side of me than I would like.

"Hiccup, I can't see a thing, except you."

"I-I know, just follow me as best you can. When we get closer to their base, you'll be able to see." _She's not gonna be able to see me very well, either, once I change form._ We started walking, taking only about 10 minutes to get to the trappers' base. I had put my hood and mask on before we landed, allowing myself to be hidden in the shadows, where I'd changed form, before joining Astrid watching the trapper's movements.

"They're probably keeping her in their stables, probably making her work…" I whispered, not wanting our position to be given away.

"What?! Why would they do that?" Astrid replied, confused.

"If Derek believes that she has information that he can use, he'll make her work in order to break her. That's what he does to me."

"Why?"

"Halflings have an extremely high pain tolerance, and are usually fairly selfless."

"I've noticed that about you."

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, it's fairly common, and if he doesn't have leverage, he'll make her work, under the threat that he'll kill her if she doesn't."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said, but most of us know that there are very few of us, and want to stay alive to keep our parents' line going, usually. If Days is still alive, she's only there because she's smart enough to know that I probably figured out where she went."

"Hey! Who are you?!" _Crap, it's one of Derek's trappers! He must have heard us talking._

"Let me handle him," I muttered to Astrid, whose hand had gone for her axe. She looked confused, but put her hand back on the ground, to balance herself.

I slid into the shadows, moving behind the man, and grabbed him from behind. Having done this before, I knew where there was a pressure point that would knock him out for a few minutes, which is all I needed. I needed to confirm Daystrid's whereabouts before going in, and this trapper could give me what I needed.

I leaned the guy against a tree and waited for him to wake up. Astrid came up beside me, "You waiting for him to do something?"

"Yeah, wake up."

"Why?"

"I would like to know exactly where Daystrid is before we go in there."

"Oh."

Just then the trapper woke up and attempted to get away. I shot a bolt of lightning in front of him, not to hit, just scare him. It worked, he was back in front of the tree in an instant.

"N-night Rider…" he stammered, shaking. I may have encountered him before, so he knows what I'm capable of.

"I'm looking for someone. She's a Halfling, by the name of Flame Rider. Happen to know where she is?"

"I'm not saying a word."

My sword appeared in my hand, a bolt of lightning before solidifying into my pitch black sword. I swung my hand as it started to appear, stopping directly next to the guy's neck. "Where is she?"

"I-I'm n-not t-telling you."

 _Threatening this guy doesn't seem like it's going to work, but let's try one more thing…_ I leaned down, putting my hand on the tree above his head. I moved the sword so it was even with his shoulders, still against his neck. I turned my expression dark, allowing my eyes to go draconic, and said as calmly and quietly as I could, "Where is she?"

The trapper paled, looking as though he was about to pass out. "Sh-she's in the s-stable. D-Derek is making her work." The minute he finished speaking, he passed out.

I stood up, "Alright then." Lightning shot along the length of my sword, the sword vanishing along with the lightning. I turned towards Astrid, who looked more scared than I've ever seen her. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I just-I've just never seen you threaten anyone before; it's usually your dad that does that."

"I told you that you'd see a different side of me if you came with."

"I know. It's just, I don't know what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn't it."

"Yeah, I get it. But now you see why I've never told Dad that I'm Night Rider-"

"No, I don't actually. From what I've seen, Night Rider is exactly who he wanted you to be before peace with the dragons."

"-aside from the dragons."

"Uh, yeah, except for that."

"Okay, back to the reason we're here. The trapper confirmed what I said before, so let's go." We started around the base, stopping around the back of the stables. It was a fairly large building with multiple aisles where dragons and Halflings would normally be caged. From what I could hear, there were only dragons here, which was a good thing, I guess.

I heard a small rustling in the bushes next to the stables. A small dragon poked his out of the bushes… _Hmmm… that looks like Firewing…_ The dragon seemed to be checking for people and, seeing none, crawled out from under the bush and flew into the stables.

"Hiccup…"

"Hmmm…?" I turned towards Astrid.

"That little dragon looked like Firewing, just-just smaller."

"That because it probably was Firewing," I replied. "Also, can you refer to me as Night Rider or Night, please. I don't want the trappers to be able to trace me back home."

"Okay…" She looked confused, but area had just cleared, giving us a small window to move. I grabbed her hand and ran across the path, and slipped inside the door.

Inside there were many dragons chained or injured. It hurt to see them like that and know that there was almost nothing I could do to help them. My attention was caught by the only other person in the building; a girl, standing about 5 cells down, leaning against the door, her back to us.

She wasn't inside of it, and had a broom leaning against the wall next to her. The small dragon we had seen earlier was perched on the bars of the cell she was leaning against. The girl was dressed in an aqua blue color and was wearing a headband and mask of the same color. Her blonde hair was completely down, ending around the middle of her back. She was talking to the dragon, but I couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

"Is that…?" Astrid whispered next to me, her eyes on the girl as well.

"I think so. Stay here," I replied, slipping into the shadows and walking up next to her. _**"Hey."**_

She turned so fast that I would have gotten a face full of her wild hair, had I not ducked. _**"Hicc- Night Rider!"**_

 _ **"You seem happy to see me."**_

 _ **"I've been here for two months, of course I'm happy to see you!"**_

 _ **"Your sister's here too."**_

 _ **"She's what?!"**_

 _ **"She followed me off Berk, and I couldn't get her to go home, so she came with."**_

 _ **"Oh."**_

 _ **"Is Derek here, or…?"**_

 _ **"Who?"**_

 _ **"You've been here for two months and you don't know any names?"**_

 _ **"I was never told any. How do you know names?"**_

 _ **"I picked them up from trappers. Anyway, Derek is the leader. About all I know is that he's one of the original Fyrests."**_

 _ **"Uh, yeah, as far as I know he's here. I met him as soon as I got here."**_

 _ **"Okay. Well, why don't we see if we can out of here?"** _We walked back over to Astrid, who, had we not been pressed for getting out of there, would have thrown her arms around her sister and not let go.

"...that's Night Rider's handiwork, I know it is."

"How can you be so sure, sir?"

"He's the only Halfling we've met who has the abilities to do that, and he is the only one brave enough to come here of his own accord. The only question is: Why is he here? The girl said that she didn't know any other Halflings, and specifically not him. He vanished a couple years ago, too; I thought he was dead."

I had just been about to step out of the stables when I heard Derek talking to one of his men. They seemed to be getting closer, which put us in trouble. If they figured out why I was here…

 _ **"Night, that sounds like Derek."**_

 _ **"It is. Are you hurt at all?"**_

 _ **"Not a whole lot anymore."**_

 _ **"Can you fight, you think?"**_

 _ **"Yeah."**_

 _ **"What about fly?"**_

 _ **"If I had to, I could."**_

 _ **"'Kay, you might need to."**_

Firewing had perched himself on Days's shoulder, now vanishing to return entirely to his tattoo.

I turned to face the girls. "I have a plan to get us out of here, but we're gonna have to fight our way out." Astrid's hand immediately went for her axe. "Eh, I was gonna ask you to not fight, if you didn't have to, Ast."

"What?!"

"They're used to fighting Vikings, it's part of what they do; they could take you down in a heartbeat. Just let Days and I do the fighting."

"You're expecting me to let my little sister fight, and not do anything myself?! Hicc-" I raised an eyebrow, "-Night, you've got to be kidding."

"Ast- I asked you to follow my lead, remember? Please, just trust me on this."

"Fine. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Get yourself from here to the woods, as quickly as you can. If you can, find Stormfly; I'm pretty sure she followed us at a distance." Astrid nodded; I looked at Days and continued, _**"Get ready to fight like you've never fought before."**_

 _ **"What do you mean?"**_

 _ **"Use your dragon side as much as you can, but try to combine it with the way you normally fight. It'll help."**_

 _ **"Okay."**_

Derek came around the corner, sword in hand. "Night Rider… I know you're here somewhere."

I climbed up to the rafters and watched as Derek kept walking, and smiled to myself when he didn't find Days.

"I should have known she was lying!" Derek slammed his sword into one of the metal doors of cells. The horrid sound resonated through the building, causing me to go slightly deaf for a moment; a slight side effect of my enhanced hearing. Since most dragons have enhanced hearing, I knew Days was faring about as well as I was.

I dropped down from my perch in the rafters, my staff appearing in my hand via purple fire rather than lightning. The flash caught Derek's attention and he spun around.

"Night Rider."

I gave a short wave and smirked, not moving from my spot.

"Why are you here? You have no business here, unless you've come to give yourself up."

I cocked my head at him. This only infuriated him and he called for his men. _This is what I'd been hoping for; the more men that are here, the easier for Astrid to get away._ I glanced over to where I'd left Days and Astrid, only to see Daystrid missing. I raised an eyebrow and Astrid pointed towards the rafters; she'd followed my lead.

Suddenly a cry came from behind Derek, causing both of us to turn sharply. There, on top of one of Derek's men who was now laying on his face, crouched Days. Her wings, hands, feet, tail, and hair were on fire; in her hand, she held her sword, which she had lit on fire as well.

I turned towards Astrid, to tell her to go, only to find her having gone already. I returned my attention to the fight at hand, ready to kick some trapper butt.

Weapons clashed; lightning and fire flew. It would have looked like a fairly cool fight had anyone been watching.

Days made her way across the room to me, near the door. _**"Whatcha think, get outta here?"** _I asked her.

 _ **"Right behind ya."**_

I spun around and took off, Daystrid not far behind. We met up with Astrid above the trees and headed home.

 **So, not much of a cliffhanger this time, but I can't always do that... sadness.**

 **So, well...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*hits friend with binder after she said something stupid, then walks away***


	20. Author's Note (Please Read)

**Hey peoples!**

 **I know I haven't posted in a while. And I promise I'll post soon. Just figured I should update y'all on what I'm doing with this story.**

 **I have completely finished Hofferson Sisters, and my English teacher has at the moment. I gave it to her the Friday before Christmas Break, and I do not know when I will be getting it back. She is proofreading it for me, as well as making sure everything makes sense.**

 **When I get it back, I will be taking this story down, redoing the chapters, with the correct versions, and reposting it. I would appreciate if anyone who is really wanting me to update, would just be patient a little longer; I will get it updated as soon as possible.**

 **In other news, Hiccup's Story for this is also almost finished. There will be a total of four parts/chapters to it when it is completed. I am currently stuck on Part 2, the only one left, and then I will finish that as well.**

 **I think that's all for now, if I think of anything, I will update this.**

 **So, until next time...**

 **Daystrid out!  
*bangs head against wall, trying to get rid of writer's block***


End file.
